everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rai-Knightshade/De-Spell-opment Challenge
Explanation Ok so I HAD decided to just do the De-spell-opment challenge on my tablet (which I carry around nearly at all times) but typing answers for ALL my characters on my itty bitty tablet is getting annoying. SO. I'm going ahead and making a blog post for the challenge and posting what I have so far here. That way I should be able to work on it both on the computer AND on my tablet in case I can't get to a computer but have inspiration. Woot. The Challenge Itself De-spell-opment challenge for my EAH characters: Q1: What Hogwarts house would they be in? *Rose: Hufflepuff, buffalo patronus (alternately Beauxbatons) *Arion: Ravenclaw or Slytherin, either a vampire squid or a dolphin *Andre: gryffindor, parrot patronus (also Beauxbatons) *Anteros: Hufflepuff, a mouse *Venetia: Hufflepuff, a butterfly *Karina: Slytherin, an ox *Myrtil: gryffindor, a puffer fish *Tempis: Slytherin, a cat *Reginald: gryffindor, a canary *Tina: ravenclaw, also a canary *Pixie: Hufflepuff, a dragonfly *Ahiru: ravenclaw, a swan *Circe: ravenclaw or Slytherin (but probably ravenclaw), an octopus *Chanson: Hufflepuff, a bluebird (because of course he does) Q2: Which historical/fictional character is their greatest inspiration? *Rose: Some kind of French character she’d know from her childhood *Ari: Either a merperson he’d know or a human fictional character *Andy: Probably emulates Puck from Midsummer’s, would also have a deeper connection to another person/character that isn’t as well known *Teros: Possibly some kind of English hero or gentleman; maybe he’d enjoy Jane Austen’s stories and male characters? *Vini: Possibly one of the Greek gods or goddesses (excluding Aphrodite/Venus), maybe a romantic poet/author *Kari: Not sure, probably a character/person who’s strong and independent *Myrtil: A famous seaman to be sure *Tem: Not sure, maybe a famous actor/actress *Regi: An explorer to be sure, not sure which one *Tina: Maybe a famous person with a disability who worked through their disability and became a strong independent person despite and because of it? Hellen Keller seems a bit cliché though… *Pix: Not really sure about her at all….. *Hir: Also not sure about him…. *Cc: A Famous magician or sorcerer/ess *Chan: Possibly a famous pilot maybe Q3: Are they more flight or fight (or freeze)? *Rose: Probably flight or freeze, she’s not much of a fighter. *Ari: DEFINITELY fight. Literally. He’ll punch you in the nose. *Andy: Flight, he doesn’t like confrontation, he’s a bit of a coward *Teros: Fight, surprisingly, its part of his protective instincts *Vini: Flight *Kari: Fight, she’ll fight you *Myrtil: Flight, Ari and Tempis call him a coward, he calls it self preservation *Tem: Fight, definitely fight *Regi: Fight *Tina: Fight *Pix: Freeze *Hir: Flight *Cc: Freeze *Chan: Flight… Of course (insert bird joke here) Q4: What is their most unique facial feature? *Rose: her naturally violet eyes to be sure *Ari: probably his eyes; its rather startling for a guy with medium-dark skin and dark curly hair to have glowing blue-green-grey eyes *Andy: do pointed ears count? *Teros: maybe his upturned nose?? *Vini: I don't know about most unique, but a lot of people compliment her chocolate-brown eyes *Kari: a slightly hawkish-like nose *Myrtil: his strong jawline *Tem: her blue eyes; they're more naturally colored than Ari's but they're still a little disconcerting *Regi: dunno *Tina: her mouth, y; its a perfect Cupid's bow shape *Pix: either her pointed ears or startlingly green eyes *Hir: his proud nose *Cc: she doesn't necessarily have distinctive facial features per se, but her blue skin is definitely unusual *Chan: he's found that no one looks at ur face when u have blue wings growing out of your back Q5: What are their “theme colors?” Are these colors purely for aesthetic or do they have a deeper meaning? *Rose: she generally wears red, black, white, and silver. These colors don't serve much of a deeper purpose, though red and silver are her family's colors *Ari: he generally dresses in shades of turquoise, bronze-gold, blue, black, and white; other than white and bronze being his family's colors these shades have no deeper meaning than that they're ocean colors (though he may wear a bit more white as he becomes more in tune with himself) *Andy: he's always had an affinity for green and white, his main colors, for no discernible reason *Teros: he generally dresses in cool light blues, greys and whites; these are calm, demure colors that signify his calm, demure demeanor. They're also shades associated with glass, a main motif of his. If he does wear other colors, they're found in stained glass patterns, another motif of his. *Vini: she wears primarily red and white with some bronze and other warm colors thrown in alongside some purple accents. The only meaningful element among her colors are the presence of white butterflies; butterflies are associated with Psyche in general, while white butterflies specifically are symbolic of departed souls in Japan. *Kari: her main colors are gold, iron-silver, white, and forest green; these are all colors associated with her story *Myrtil: dark blue and white, solid seafaring colors, with some red for accent *Tem: blue, white, tan and bronze-gold, all colors associated with seafaring *Regi: *Tina: *Pix: Pixie doesn't have a set color scheme; instead her clothes shift colors according to the seasons the way leaves do. Generally she has green somewhere in her color scheme though *Hir: *Cc: *Chan: blue because reasons Q6: What deadly sin and heavenly virtue do they best represent? *Rose: Pride and Hope *Ari: Is Stubbornness a Deadly Sin? Wrath and Justice *Andy: How about Chronic Pranking? Sloth and Courage *Teros: Wrath and Faith *Vini: Lust and Love *Kari: Envy and Prudence *Myrtil: Pride and Temperance *Tem: Greed and Faith *Regi: Pride and Courage *Tina: Envy and Justice *Pix: Wrath and Hope *Hir: Envy and Temperance *Cc: Pride and Prudence *Chan: Envy and Love Q7: Alternate Universe time! Which au genre would they be most uncomfortable in? *Rose: probably a wartime or dystopian au; it wouldn’t joss well with her optimistic worldview *Ari: some kind of real world au, but I’m thinking anything that isn’t modern day or, like, ancient Greece/Rome; he would love not dealing with his destiny anymore but wouldn’t enjoy the newfound homophobia *Andy: somehow I’m thinking a crime au, like the mafia or an old timey 20’s murder mystery; he wouldn’t enjoy the seriousness of it; alternately an au with a lot of rules *Teros: an X Character goes off to war and leaves their Person behind au *Vini: any arranged marriage au *Kari: just to spite her, a Cinderella au *Myrtil: a desert au; alternately an underwater city au *Tem: a reverse au in which everyone has an alternate role in their story, especially if she gets the Little Mermaid role *Regi: a Victorian or high class au (doesn't jive well with his adventurer self) *Tina: any au in which she's coddled in some way *Pix: maybe a world without magic? *Hir: an orphan au (true orphan not the forced family change he's already had) *Cc: Not sure *Chan: not sure Q8: What did they do to entertain themselves as a child? *Rose: *Ari: *Andy: *Teros: *Vini: *Kari: *Myrtil: *Tem: *Regi: *Tina: *Pix: *Hir: *Cc: *Chan: Q9: If they had to swap destinies with a friend or close acquaintance, who would they swap with? *Rose: *Ari: *Andy: *Teros: *Vini: *Kari: *Myrtil: *Tem: *Regi: *Tina: *Pix: *Hir: *Cc: *Chan: Q10: What is your OC’s MBTI/Myers-Briggs type? *Rose: *Ari: *Andy: *Teros: *Vini: *Kari: *Myrtil: *Tem: *Regi: *Tina: *Pix: *Hir: *Cc: *Chan: Q11: What is their strongest philosophy on life? *Rose: *Ari: Avoid people and making friends at all costs; that way, when you die there's a minimum of people who will be hurt/in grief. *Andy: *Teros: *Vini: *Kari: *Myrtil: *Tem: *Regi: *Tina: *Pix: *Hir: *Cc: *Chan: Q12: Find your character’s physical match! Who would u Dreamcast them as and how would you determine who is perfect for them? *Rose: *Ari: *sweats nervously* Ummm..... *Andy: *Teros: *Vini: *Kari: *Myrtil: *Tem: *Regi: *Tina: *Pix: *Hir: *Cc: *Chan: Q13: What was their childhood friend group like? Middle school group? How does it compare to high school? *Rose: *Ari: *Andy: *Teros: *Vini: *Kari: *Myrtil: *Tem: *Regi: *Tina: *Pix: *Hir: *Cc: *Chan: Q14: What do they adore beyond measure and why? *Rose: *Ari: *Andy: *Teros: *Vini: *Kari: *Myrtil: *Tem: *Regi: *Tina: *Pix: *Hir: *Cc: *Chan: Q15: -Rose: -Ari: -Andy: -Teros: -Vini: -Kari: -Myrtil: -Tem: -Regi: -Tina: -Pix: -Hir: -Cc: -Chan: Q16: -Rose: -Ari: -Andy: -Teros: -Vini: -Kari: -Myrtil: -Tem: -Regi: -Tina: -Pix: -Hir: -Cc: -Chan: Q17: -Rose: -Ari: -Andy: -Teros: -Vini: -Kari: -Myrtil: -Tem: -Regi: -Tina: -Pix: -Hir: -Cc: -Chan: Q18: -Rose: -Ari: -Andy: -Teros: -Vini: -Kari: -Myrtil: -Tem: -Regi: -Tina: -Pix: -Hir: -Cc: -Chan: Q19: -Rose: -Ari: -Andy: -Teros: -Vini: -Kari: -Myrtil: -Tem: -Regi: -Tina: -Pix: -Hir: -Cc: -Chan: Q20: -Rose: -Ari: -Andy: -Teros: -Vini: -Kari: -Myrtil: -Tem: -Regi: -Tina: -Pix: -Hir: -Cc: -Chan: Q21: -Rose: -Ari: -Andy: -Teros: -Vini: -Kari: -Myrtil: -Tem: -Regi: -Tina: -Pix: -Hir: -Cc: -Chan: Q22: -Rose: -Ari: -Andy: -Teros: -Vini: -Kari: -Myrtil: -Tem: -Regi: -Tina: -Pix: -Hir: -Cc: -Chan: Q23: -Rose: -Ari: -Andy: -Teros: -Vini: -Kari: -Myrtil: -Tem: -Regi: -Tina: -Pix: -Hir: -Cc: -Chan: Q24: -Rose: -Ari: -Andy: -Teros: -Vini: -Kari: -Myrtil: -Tem: -Regi: -Tina: -Pix: -Hir: -Cc: -Chan: Q25: -Rose: -Ari: -Andy: -Teros: -Vini: -Kari: -Myrtil: -Tem: -Regi: -Tina: -Pix: -Hir: -Cc: -Chan: Q26: -Rose: -Ari: -Andy: -Teros: -Vini: -Kari: -Myrtil: -Tem: -Regi: -Tina: -Pix: -Hir: -Cc: -Chan: Q27: -Rose: -Ari: -Andy: -Teros: -Vini: -Kari: -Myrtil: -Tem: -Regi: -Tina: -Pix: -Hir: -Cc: -Chan: Q28: -Rose: -Ari: -Andy: -Teros: -Vini: -Kari: -Myrtil: -Tem: -Regi: -Tina: -Pix: -Hir: -Cc: -Chan: Category:Blog posts